Remotely controlled devices for retrieving underwater objects are well known. Miniature submarines, controlled remotely from an above-surface station, have been employed for some time by entities such as the Navy or private salvage companies to retrieve objects that have fallen to the seabed. U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,333 discloses a remotely controlled retrieval device in the form of a duck, which can be caused to travel about the surface of a lake or pond to an area where a shot game animal has fallen, and which is equipped with a hooking device to engage and retrieve the game animal to the hunter.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a game in which submerged objects may be skillfully retrieved from above the water by such a remotely controlled underwater retriever.
It is a further object to provide such a game in which various of the submerged objects are assigned various score values, and the player's game score is tallied according to the sum of values of the retrieved objects.
It is a further object to configure the objects and retriever such that a plurality of objects may be accumulated, and the retriever may carry that plurality simultaneously.
It is a further object to provide such a game in which two or more players can participate, either by alternately collecting objects with the same retriever, or by the use of different retrievers, each individually controlled by each player.
It is a further object to provide such a game in which the variously submerged objects have upwardly projecting loops for receiving a hooking means of the retriever and the objects are weighted at their bases and buoyed at their tops so that the objects automatically assume a standing position on the underwater floor, whereby the loops are automatically positioned for reception of the hooking means.
It is a further object to provide a method for playing such a game in which the players compete alone or against one another according to the total score of all of their retrieved objects.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent in view of the following disclosure thereof.